The present application relates to semiconductors, and more specifically, to techniques for forming semiconductor structures. Static random-access memory (SRAM) is a type of memory device that offers high speed, low power consumption and simple operation. Unlike dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), SRAM does not need to regularly refresh stored data and has a straightforward design.